Glory and Deathbringer
= Glory and Deathbringer = This is how I think Glory and Deathbringer's love story should go. Please ask Stormcloudtheskywing's permission before editing or using my fake character's names. Thanks!! Chapter 1 “Aaaargh!!” Glory, Queen of the RainWings, yelled as she tripped over yet another one of her invisible guards. “DEATHBRINGER!!!” She yelled. It was only morning and Glory didn't want to start off a day by hurting somebody. “Yes Your Majesty?” A bulky NightWing sauntered up to the queen. Glory was not surprised to find that Deathbringer was not out of breath from supposedly running to her aid. He was never far away. As Glory apologized to the unfortunate guard she glared at Deathbringer, trying to hint at him what he had caused. The guard was not seriously injured thankfully. “Majesty?” He asked, not understanding why she was glaring at him. “Majesty?” Glory mimicked. “That's all you have to say?” She asked, astonished. Glory could not believe how blind he was. “Well. Yeah,” Deathbringer shifted uncomfortably. “What else can I do? You haven't told me anything.” The RainWing guard, sensing that he was not wanted, limped off to his guard tree. “No! Go home! And tell the others to leave as well!” Glory called over her shoulder, just as the guard climbed up his tree. After mumbling a “Thanks, Majesty. Be safe, Majesty. Thanks, Majesty,” he crept off toward his tree house, followed by at least fifteen more dragons. “Fifteen?! This is getting out of control! I know you want to keep your queen safe so you won't have to move, but that was the fifth guard I have tripped over in the past two days.” Glory shifted her wings so that they showed Deathbringer the leaving guards. Deep red squeezed across Glory's scales. “Nonono. You've got it all wrong!” Deathbringer tried to assure her, using his wings to emphasize his words. “I do?” Glory questioned skeptically. Her scales were still so red that Glory's scales hurt. She forced her scales to go white. “Yes. I don't want to protect my queen. I-” Deathbringer growled. “I want to protect Glory.” “Oh.” She said uncomfortably. Bright pink spread across Glory's white unwillingly on Glory's part. She understood now. Deathbringer wanted to protect her not just any queen. “Why?” What she really meant was “Why me?”, but she couldn't bring herself to ask that. “I-” Deathbringer cut himself off then continued with a different attitude. “I want to make sure you're safe.” Glory stared at him, then eventually raised an eyebrow. “That was literally the lamest excuse ever.” She didn't believe a word that was coming out of those black jaws. Deathbringer studied his talons hard. “I love you.” He whispered unintelligently. “What? You want to shove me.” Glory shook her head. “SPEAK UP!!” She roared. Again, red pounced on Glory's scales. Glory was getting tired of his reasons and excuses. She just wanted the truth. “I LOVE YOU!!” Deathbringer yelled, then he looked embarrassed as all the dragons stared at him. He flew away, high into the clouds. Glory immediately felt horrible and she soared after him. That, she believed, was the truth. The entire rainbow melted onto Glory's scales. Before long, they settled into an embarrassed but angry salmon. Chapter 2 Darkness melted its shadow across the mountains as the day faded to night. Deathbringer's scales blended in with the shadows so well that Glory lost his trail. When Glory finally found him, Deathbringer was sobbing underneath a tree near Jade Mountain. “Deathbringer?” She asked tentatively. Glory had chased him around since morning but never was brave enough to speak up. “What do you want?” He spat out the words like they were poison. Glory cringed as she realized just how much she had hurt him. He was probably embarrassed to be seen sobbing, she lied. No. She corrected herself. Deathbringer was sobbing because he was sad, and he was angry because she had forced it out of him rudely. She would have been mad too, if she was in his position. “I want to know-” Glory stopped. What did she want to know? Why was she here? “I want to know why you love me.” She nodded to herself. She got out of that awkward situation smoothly. He probably wouldn't be able to answer that, she told herself. “I love you because you are strong, brave, and you would do anything to help your subjects. Including the NightWings. I love you because you care enough about your dragons, you would send them home when they could be protecting you from dangerous foes, such as Queen Scarlet who I’ve heard is coming after you to kill you. I love you because you accept others for what they are. I love you because you help dragons become better. I love you-” “Stop.” Glory cut him off. She was flattered that he had come up with all those without hesitation but, he was making her uncomfortable. “I love you too, Deathbringer.” “Why? Because you feel sorry for me?” He demanded. His anger turned to astonishment when Glory didn't answer. “WHY!!” He screamed. Deathbringer's astonishment turned to anger when she still didn't answer. She couldn't. “Because you care about me.” She finally sighed. “I love you because you care about me enough to be at my side 24/7 with no breaks. You would rather be with me, caring for me, protecting me, than fighting or directing battles, or even just building your hut.” Glory considered telling him that she had built it for him, but decided against it. “I walked by your house the other night, wondering why you never slept there. You have one wall up. I always screamed at you to go home but, you always defied me and stayed. That's why I love you.” She admitted. Deathbringer just shook his head. “I have been trying to hint my love to you since it started. You? You just yell at me. You don't love me.” Deathbringer jerked into the sky and yelled, “Don't you dare follow me, RainWing!!!” over his shoulder. “I won't NightWing. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!!” Glory spat back. Deathbringer paused at this for half a millisecond before returning to his glide. “Might as well do some sightseeing.” Glory sighed. She started walking around Jade Mountain with tears in her eyes. Chapter 3 Glory sauntered back into the Rainforest a few days later to find all of her dragons organizing a search party. “Wait. What's going on here?” She asked. She didn't realize that people would freak out if she took a little sightseeing on the way back from Jade Mountain. Every dragon sighed with relief when they saw her. “Deathbringer ordered us to search for you.” “Wait. He's here?” She asked again. Why would he do that after...well after everything? Glory asked herself. “Wait. Yes he is. He came back just a few days ago and freaked out when we said that you hadn't come back.” “Wait. We were afraid he was going to blow his top off.” Another RainWing piped in. “Wait. Yeah! Then, he started crying when he saw that his hut had been made for him.” “Wait. Oh yeah! That was hilarious. I thought I saw a light flash on in his brain when we insisted that none of us had done it.” The first RainWing, Dripleaf, laughed. “ Oh and he gave us a message to give to you.” A NightWing, Nightsoar, said bluntly. “I-” Nightsoar paused dramatically “still hate you.” Glory shoulders drooped so low everyone thought she was melting. “Wait. Quick! Poor cold water on her.” “Wait. No. No. That is what causes her to melt.” Dripleaf shook his head. “Why are you saying 'Wait.’ before everything you say?” Glory questioned. “Wait. Because that's what you were doing.” Dripleaf responded. “No. You misunderstood me. I told you to follow my lead. Not to do everything I do.” Glory said. When RainWings were told to do something, they really did everything. All the RainWings “Oh”ed and nodded. "That makes way more sense!" Glory heard someone in the crowd call out. “Nightsoar?” Glory called. “Yes?” “Tell Deathbringer that I am back and-” Glory paused and anger flooded her heart. “And tell him that I hate him too and that I'm sorry I fixed his stupid hut.” Nightsoar nodded and took to the skies. “Wait!” Glory called him back. “Nightsoar, tell him that I wish he had never returned to the rainforest.” Nightsoar nodded and lifted off again. Glory considered following him but thought better of it when she remembered how he threw her love back in her face. For a split second Glory considered apologizing for playing his love like that but, she thought better of that too. Chapter 4 Two weeks later, when both Glory and Deathbringer never thought they'd have to face the other, they ran into each other at Suntime. Glory sighed hugely as a RainWing led her to her Queen Sunspot. She sighed again. “My Lady, if you keep sighing like that you are going to be faint.” Dripleaf said. Glory frowned. “There was a message behind those sighs.” She pouted. Dripleaf just shrugged ignorantly. After everyone was asleep, Glory snuck away and headed toward her favorite fruit tree. Her scales blended into the bark as she happily munched on a mango. She growled when Silver tried to leave but, then Glory let her go. She was too happy to be grumpy. Deathbringer lumbered over to his favorite tree and glanced around, looking for Glory. He had been a lot better at not letting her know he was still protecting her and he had bribed the other RainWings to stay out from under her talons. For some reason they had a habit of falling out of their trees and sliding to a spot where sun would hit them. Then, they would sleep until Glory stepped on them. They argued that they needed the sun every time he tried to reason with the guards that they were in the way of all dragons, not just Queen Glory. They were hopeless. He wished that Darkstalker had never been born. He was the reason that they were stuck in this stupid rainforest. Deathbringer kept grumbling to himself until he realized that there was a watermelon disappearing in the tree across from his. “Oh.” He said to himself. It must be a RainWing guard looking after Glory. He could ask him where she was. He slowly crept out of his tree----only to come face to face with a sloth! “Aaaack!!” He exclaimed. Then, he cried out in joy. This was Silver, Glory's sloth!! It was her in the tree! Though, Deathbringer still couldn't see her he knew that it had to be her. When he reached the tree, he climbed up carefully, so as not to scratch a tail. “GO AWAY!!” A voice called out. Deathbringer's spirits soared into space, it was Glory's voice!! “No.” “Yes” Came the indignant reply. “No.” he insisted. “What do you want?” She asked, calmer now. Though she was calm on the outside, Deathbringer felt that she was still angry to see him. Deathbringer's heart skipped a beat when she uncamouflaged herself. Maybe she would listen to him. Why did he want to talk to her again? He asked himself. “I want to know if you really do love me.” He said after a pause. “Yes.” She whispered. “I thought about it the entire time you were giving me the cold shoulder.” She glared at him for doing that. “I wasn't really. I still protected you and followed you.” He admitted sheepishly. If he was a RainWing, his scales would be bright pink, with yellow spines, he thought subconsciously. He groaned inwardly. Being with those ostentatious RainWings was making his loyalty to his tribe falter. He remembered his teachings: NightWings are better, faster, stronger, and just all around more awesome than the other tribes, especially those vibrant RainWings. He had heard a few NightWings considering leaving. He was not sure how much longer Glory could keep her control of the NightWings. NightWing dragonets were still being taught that NightWings had powers and that we were better than all the other tribes. Was that true? Very few dragonets from the NightWing tribe were being sent to Jade Mountain Academy. While he was thinking, a sudden realization struck Deathbringer and he froze. He had just heard a dragonet say that she could read minds the other day while he was following Glory! For serious! Of course! Deathbringer understood. Dragonets were being born under the moons now! How could he have forgotten? “So anyway. I'm sorry. Forgive me? And do you agree?” Deathbringer realized, with a jolt of fear, that Glory had been talking the entire time he was thinking, and he hadn't heard a word of it! “Yes.” Was the only thing that he could think to say. “Great. You can start tomorrow!” “Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. What am I starting?” What had he just agreed to? “Teaching at the school?” Glory said. “Weren't you listening?” He couldn't lie to his Love and Queen. “No.” His voice wavered a bet when she pursed her lips. But, she relaxed and smiled. “I apologized and said that I really did love you and I asked if you would teach history at our new school.” “Oh. My answer stays the same.” Chapter 5 “Deafbringa?” A young RainWing dragonet asked. “I need help wif da War of da SandWin Susesion.” Deathbringer smiled at the little kid's poor pronunciation skills. “What don't you understand?” “I don't undersand why Blisa would kill ha own sisa.” “She was just evil.” “Evoo?” “Very very bad.” He corrected himself with a chuckle. “That was great. You handled that situation well.” Deathbringer jerked his head up to see Glory in the doorway, clad in blue and gold scales. She ushered the little girl, Daisydrop, away. “So how's work?” She asked with a smile. “Fine.” “So how's the wife?” Deathbringer was confused for a second but, he soon got the idea. “Great. She's Queen ya'know.” Glory's eyes widened but, they soon formed a smile. “How's the husband?” He asked her. “Fine. He a history teacher, you know.” “I know.” A small NightWing crept up to Deathbringers desk and plopped his history book on the platform, signaling his need for help. Glory slipped away while Deathbringer was distracted. “Still hasn't popped the question?” Dripleaf asked her outside. “No. But he will.” For some reason, Glory was confident about that. That night, outside her hut, Deathbringer was stalking the outer wall of the hut, waiting for Glory to arise. She finally yawned to the sun and stepped outside. Right into him! “Deathbringer!” She gasped when she saw him. “Sorry to be so early, I just was so excited I-well I couldn't wait.” “What do you need?” “I need a partner. A-A wife of sorts.” “Of sorts?” Glory smiled. “Glory, Queen of the RainWings. Will you marry me?” Deathbringer asked slowly. She pretended to think about it for a few minutes. “Yes.” She replied smoothly. The End!! (Or is it?) Glory and Deathbringer: Part 2Glory and Deathbringer Part Two. The Life Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)